


Sleepless in Chicago

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-03
Updated: 2000-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Mounties do *not* giggle! (Yeah, right!)





	Sleepless in Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sleepless in Chicago - by Ashinae

**Rating/Warning:** PG. Slash :)   
**Pairing:** Fraser/Vecchio   
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, and I'm not making any money off this.   
**Spoilers:** none   
**Summary:** Mounties do *not* giggle! (Yeah, right)   
**Notes:** So here's the story. Last week, I slept over at Jo's and we were, well, wired beyond control, and these two little plot bunnies struck us. Her story was the original, I know that, she knows that, so I won't pretend this is all my idea *G* However, chronologically speaking, this one comes first. Hope you enjoy them :) 

Feedback is good for the soul! Contact me here:. 

* * * * *

**SLEEPLESS IN CHICAGO** \- July, 2000   
by Ashinae 

"Dinner was great, Ma!" 

"Yes, Mrs. Vecchio. Thank you kindly." 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Benton." 

"Uh... you want us to clean up?" 

"No, caro, it's all right. Francesca can help me. Isn't that right, dear?" 

"Wha-- Oh. Uh, yeah, Ma." 

"All right. Fraser and I'll just go sit in the other room. C'mon, Fraser." 

Ray and Benny all but waddled out of the kitchen to the nearest couch. They glanced at each other then lowered themselves carefully down onto the cushions, both letting out a groan. Ray put a hand on his stomach. 

"I ate too much, Benny." 

"You didn't *have* to eat as much as you did," Benny pointed out. 

"You look none too comfortable there yourself." 

Benny gave a little grunt. "Yes, well... I don't get to eat your mother's cooking as often as you do, and I intend to appreciate it when I can and to the fullest possible extent." 

"Right. Sure, Benny." Ray glanced at Benny and grinned. Benny grinned back and they both started to laugh, but instantly regretted it, both wincing in pain and putting hands to their stomachs. 

"Never again, Ray," Benny said. 

"Good idea," Ray replied. 

Mrs. Vecchio stepped into the room. "Would you two like some dessert?" she asked. 

They glanced at each other. "Yes," they quickly replied in unison, then followed her into the kitchen. They both eyed the tempting strawberries and ice cream as Mrs. Vecchio told them to sit at the table as she set the bowls down in front of them. After eating the dessert far too quickly, they both sat back and looked at each other with pained expressions. 

Benny forced himself up from the table and extended his hands to Ray, helping the detective up to his feet. 

"I think we should get that mattress out before neither of us can't move at *all* anymore," Ray suggested. 

"Sounds like a good idea," Benny agreed. They headed out to the stairs and looked up at the second floor. 

"I don't think I can make it," Ray muttered. 

Benny put his arm around Ray's shoulders. "Come on, Ray," he said, and they made their way slowly upstairs. They headed to Ray's room, looked at the bed for a moment and both collapsed on it. 

"We should probably go for a walk," Benny said. 

Ray snorted. "Yeah, right." 

"It would be good for us." 

"Well... yeah... guess so..." 

"So let's get going." 

There was a long moment of silence. 

"Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Why aren't you getting up?" 

"Well... actually... that walk doesn't sound all that appealing..." 

Ray laughed. "Told ya so." 

"That was uncalled for." 

"No it wasn't." Ray forced himself to his feet. "Come on, Benny. Help me with the mattress." 

Benny pushed himself up to his elbows. "You're very capable of getting it yourself, Ray." 

"My God, are you ever lazy tonight!" Ray laughed. 

"I ate too much!" Benny protested. 

"So did I and you don't see *me* complaining." 

Benny blinked a few times. "Oh, really." 

"Get off your ass, Fraser." 

Benny sighed and stood. He and Ray took great pains in pulling the single mattress out from under Ray's bed, grabbing extra sheets and blankets, fixing up the mattress, then collapsing on it. It was far too much work. Benny closed his eyes. 

"Tired?" Ray asked. 

"Yes," Benny replied. 

"It's only nine," Ray pointed out. "Let's go play some cards or something." 

Benny groaned. "No, I think I'll stay here. If I move around anymore, I'm going to be ill." 

"Fine, I'll go get the cards myself." Ray got up and left the room. Benny forced himself back up, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, pausing to watch Diefenbaker run out of Frannie's room with a stuffed animal and dash down the stairs with Frannie close behind. She didn't notice Benny and he gave a sigh of relief and ducked into the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, he returned to Ray's room wearing just a tee shirt and his jeans, and bare-foot, carrying his flannel shirt over his arm. Ray was sitting on the mattress, shuffling cards. He had put on his pyjamas while Benny was in the bathroom. 

"I challenge you, Benny," Ray said ominously, "to a game of 'War.'" 

Benny hung up his shirt, then went to sit on the mattress with Ray. "Are you sure?" he teased. 

Ray grinned. "Oh, I'm more than sure of victory *this* time, Benny." 

"We'll see," Benny replied. 

***

Three hours later, after a game that they both realised would probably never end, they decided to turn in for the night. Benny got up from the mattress as Ray was packing the cards away. As Benny pulled off his tee-shirt, Ray snuck a quick glance and noticed there was a goofy grin on Benny's face, but said nothing, and turned away quickly as Benny started to take off his jeans. Ray jumped up from the mattress and went to turn off the overhead light, leaving on only his bedside lamp. He climbed into bed just as Benny was hanging up his jeans and shirt. 

"Benny?" Ray said as the Mountie settled onto his mattress. 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"I'm gonna kick your ass next time." 

"Oh, of course." 

"I am." 

"Good night, Ray." 

"Night, Benny." Ray grinned, reached over, and turned off his lamp. He settled back amongst his pillows, closing his eyes and letting out a long, slow breath. 

The room smelled like Benny. Ray's smile broadened, and he rolled onto his side, cradling his head on his arm. 

Benny suddenly giggled. He did not laugh. He did not chuckle. It was decidedly a giggle that came from the mattress below Ray's bed. 

"Uh, Benny?" Ray said quietly. 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Why, yes, Ray." Benny giggled a few more times. 

Ray closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Benny was so *weird* sometimes. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"Remember that one match of 'War' when we put down matching cards five times in a row before I won the cards?" 

Ray opened his eyes and stared into the dark, blinking a few times. "Uh, yeah, I remember." 

Benny giggled inanely. 

"Look, are you sure you're okay?" Ray demanded in a quiet voice. "I mean, you didn't lick something you shouldn't have?" He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at Benny. 

Benny slapped a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes as he fought back laughter. He shook his head. 

Ray stared for a moment, before asking, "Are you drunk?" 

That just made Benny laugh loudly and Ray reached down and put his own hand over Benny's mouth. "Shh!" Ray hissed. "God, do you want to wake up the whole house? What's wrong with you?" 

"I-I'm sorry, Ray," Benny said, struggling to regain his composure. "I'm not sure what came over me. I--I'm fine, really. Let's just get some sleep." 

Ray shook his head slowly. "Anything you say. Good night, Benny." 

"Good night, Ray." 

Ray settled down on his other side, facing away from where the Mountie slept. He allowed the sweet haze to settle down on him, pulling him towards sleep. 

"Ray?" Benny whispered. 

Maybe if Ray ignored Benny, he would get the idea and go to sleep... 

"*Ray*?" 

Ray took a deep breath. "What, Benny?" 

More giggles. "Diefenbaker stole Francesca's pink elephant." 

Ray covered his face with his hand. "You don't say. Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to arrest him?" 

"No, I just thought it was funny. It happened when you went downstairs to get the cards. I went to the bathroom, and just as I was stepping inside, Dief ran from Francesca's bedroom with the elephant in his mouth, and she was hot on his heels." 

"I'll be sure to file an official report tomorrow." 

"Now, Ray, that's just silly." 

Ray didn't dignify that with a response. He pulled his blankets up higher, trying to sink down into the bed, sink into sleep... 

Benny started to fidget. Ray could hear him turning, fixing his pillow, tugging on his blankets, and starting to make those strange choking-noises again that led to a full-fledged fit of helpless giggles. 

Ray rolled onto his back and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes. "*What* is so funny?" he demanded. 

"Oh, I don't know..." Benny replied. 

Ray sighed loudly, then clasped his hands and stared up at the ceiling. "God?" he said. "It's me, Ray. Please give me the strength not to hurt the Mountie." 

There was another loud peal of laughter. 

"God?" Ray repeated. "Me again. Um, please forgive me for what I am about to do to the Mountie." And before Benny even knew what was going on, he suddenly had Ray on top of him, a knee on either side of his hips, and was being whacked repeatedly with Ray's pillow. 

"Ray!" he cried. "Ray, please! Please! Oh God!" 

"Yeah, how do you like *that*, huh?" Ray demanded. He stopped as suddenly as he had attacked, tossed the pillow back onto his bed and looked smugly down at Benny. "So there," he said. 

"Ah," Benny replied. Then a truly mischievous grin split his face. He reached up, grabbed Ray, pulled him close, and kissed him soundly. "So *there,*" he said. 

Ray pulled back. He blinked a few times. The Mountie just lay there grinning at him. So he got up, rather unsteadily, and went back to his own bed. 

Just as he was lying down, the door to his room opened and his mother stuck her head in. "Boys?" she said. 

"Yes, Ma?" they asked at the same time. 

"The rest of us would like to sleep." 

"Sorry, Ma." 

She gave them both a stern look, then left and closed the door firmly behind her. 

This time it was both of them who giggled. 

"Hey, Benny?" Ray whispered. 

"Yes, Ray?" Benny whispered back. 

"Come here a sec." 

"I am here." 

"No, I mean *here.*" Ray patted the bed next to him and shifted over. 

"All right." Benny joined him on the bed. 

"Um, before. Did you do what I think you did?" Ray asked. 

"You mean, did I kiss you?" 

"Yeah. That." 

"Ah. Well, yes." 

"Oh. Why did you kiss me?" 

"I felt like it. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." 

"Wow, lazy, and impulsive all in one night. I'm amazed." 

"Ray," Benny said warningly. 

"If I keep making fun of you, will you kiss me again?" 

"You only need to ask, if that's what you really want." 

Ray grinned and rolled onto his side, leaning on his elbow and looking at Benny. "So it's what I want." 

"Well, then." Benny reached out and pulled Ray close, kissing him lingeringly. He kissed a trail along Ray's cheek to his ear. "Sleep over at my place tomorrow night," he whispered. 

Ray shivered. "All right, Benny. Sounds good to me." Ray pulled away and settled down beside Benny again, reaching out and taking his hand, lacing their fingers. 

"...Ray?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I... don't feel very well." 

"You ate too much. And I don't think the giggling helped." 

"I certainly did not giggle," Benny protested. 

"Oh, of course not. Mounties don't giggle." 

"That's right." 

"Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Um... do you mind... staying where you are?" 

Even in the dark, Ray could see Benny's smile. "Of course I don't. But what if someone comes in to wake us in the morning?" 

Ray grinned, got up, locked his door, and returned to the bed. Benny's smile brightened, and he pressed up close to Ray, lying on his side with his head on Ray's shoulder. 

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Ray whispered. 

Benny's fingers stroked the side of Ray's face. "I don't know, Ray. But I think it's only just begun." His hand rested on Ray's chest. 

"Yeah, Benny." 

He kissed the top of Benny's head and soon enough, sleep caught up to them both. 

FIN


End file.
